Tendō Culinary Institute
---- Tendō Culinary Institute () is a notorious international culinary school located in Yokohama, Japan. It is one of the most famous branches of the Tendō Group, and is notable for having trained some prestigious chefs from all over the world. It is the main setting for Shokugeki Universe. Description The Tendō Culinary Institute is regarded as one of the top culinary schools in Japan, and sometimes even East-Asia, having strong ties to the culinary industry for producing many talented and well trained chefs. Although a Japanese based school, the Tendō Culinary Institute is accepting of all chefs from around the world, working in a majorly English and Japanese language environment. Because of this, however, they have attracted a number of students to where they have began becoming more strict on those who apply for studentship. Many chefs regard the Tendō Culinary Institute as one of the hardest Culinary Schools to enter, as well as stay in. They have a knack for expelling students that fail to live up to expectations of work and student lifestyles, retaining discipline and respect among the student population. Those who wish to join the Tendō Culinary Institute must first pass through an entrance exam, consisting of three stages that allocate a certain amount of marks depending on how well the enlistee preforms. The acceptance rate, however, is extremely low and there are a lot of people that end up failing. The entrance exam fee is also not very cheap but just enough for for working class families to continue living. Expulsion is a necessity in the Tendō Culinary Institute, with the number of students being expelled rising the more years a person attends. It ensures that all of their students work hard to avoid this, but at the same time could mean a wasted effort. Teachers that work at the school are expected to be up to the standards of the school, with teachers even facing the risk of being fired if they too fail to live up to expectations. The school sees no worry as there are plenty of other talented chefs in the world that are ready to begin work for them. Regardless, the school does give both students and teachers some space to breathe as a student's risk of expulsion is more so based on their grades, behaviour, lifestyle and if it was one of the conditions of a Shokugeki (食戟 Shokugeki). Shokugeki's are a strong tradition in Tendō Culinary Institute, carried by staff members who were originally from the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a similar culinary school based in Tokyo. Shokugeki's held here are often held by students and a popular way of settling disputes, challenging superiors or just a display of one's cooking ability. They are often made a spectacle of and are reported by the school's newsletter club. Nonetheless, the attendance of agents are frequented in these Shokugekies, seeing them as an opportunity to scout talent. Unlike their Tōtsuki counterpart, the Tendō Culinary Institute does not expel upon the first failing grade. This is because of how frequent the expulsions may be as even the school recognises their own strictness. Although one failing mark will not cause the immediate departure of a student, a second one will ensure, with their first fail being a clear warning to try better or to give up. The curriculum still teaches the basic subjects with a selection of side subjects students can take on if interested. The Tendō Culinary Institute heavily focuses on the practicality of cooking whilst still acknowledging the theoretical side of the art. Students learn through both bookwork and practical assignments laid out to them by the school, giving them both knowledge to fuel ideas with as well as practise to develop their skill in. Tendō Culinary Institute does, however, promote the idea of innovation when cooking in order to allow their students to become more creative. And because of this, the Tendō Culinary Institute has been the birthplace of several famous recipes that are new to the modern world. Whilst simple dishes are taught to students, they act only as a base idea for the ever expanding minds of their students. The way that the school's students have built upon the traditional styles of cooking has always been on of Tendō Culinary Institute's prides. Clubs and examination clubs exist within the school's extra curricular, with special permission from the school board for a certain student organisation to exist. Examination Clubs analyse and study certain foods that they would then specialise in, enhancing their knowledge and revealing new ways to improve on their dishes. Two of the most famous student organisations in Tendō Culinary Institute is the The Three Angels and the Tendō Elite Seven, collectively known as The Ten Princes (). These two groups hold the very best of Tendō Culinary Institute, with The Three Angels holding the top three places of all attendants. Tendō Culinary Institute actively support and promote the groups as well as adopting them as official governmental bodies that the school board asks advice from, as most students regard them as royalty among their ranks. Saburou Guan, the founder and principal of the school leads a board of carefully chosen teachers and staff members to help fun and regulate the school. Their independence from the biggest collection of East Asian culinary schools have made them a consistent target for competition, although strangely enough, the school usually comes out on top of their opponents. Uniform Facilities *'Shokugeki Arena' - The Shokugeki Arena is the battlegrounds for Shokugeki Tournaments, large enough to fit two sections for two Shokugeki's at the same time with an audience of at least five hundred each. Though not as large as Tōtsuki Culinary Academy's Shokugeki Arena, Tendō Culinary Institute's broadcasts to both a student station and even public television, giving the chance for anyone to view the food battles. Shokuegi's must be planned ahead of time in order for preparation of broadcasting to be ready, and events are usually promoted depending on how major the contestants are. *'Tendō Library Hall': *'Examination Club Building': *'T.C.I. Boardroom': Residential Buidlings *'Golden Dragon Dormitory': *'Laughing Bear Dormitory': Events Anthem Mascots Clubs *'Local Cuisine EC': *'South-East EC': *'Indian EC': *'Alcoholic Beverage EC': Non-Cooking Clubs *'Ten Princes Board': *'Newsletter Club': References Category:T.C.I. Category:Culinary Schools Category:Tendō Group